User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/A SERIOUS MESSAGE!
I'm probably just making myself an easier target for bullying but something needs to be said and brought to attention. Lately someone has been vandalizing pages on this Wikia, namely renaming some characeters PANTS! For example, Tito Chavez was renamed Tity Pants, Abuela Elena was renamed Abuely Pants, Mihn was renamed Miny Pants, and Kylie was renamed Kyly Pants, all of which I had to go and edit. Although the pages are fixed for now, at least those four pages, someday they mighy just get revandelized and I do not look forward to that and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Either way, this vandalism and renaming pages with false information and other intentional additions of false information is NOT cool! And it's so not funny either! This is a website that anyone of any age should be able to visit. And this website should remain clean at ALL times! If pages need to be edited that's fine, edit away but add factual and appropriate information! This wikia could use more editting, more information about Maya and Miguel would be greatly appreciated and improvments would be great for this wikia. It may not prosper as well as other Wikias such as Arthur Wikia http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Wiki, or Phineas and Ferb Wikia, http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki or other wikias I could list that came a long way and have good admins but there's always room for improvment! But seriously, there is absolutely no place for vandalism on this Wikia or any other wikia or any other website! I may be just another human being on this earth and I know I'm no better than anyone else, I'm imperfect too, and I know not everyone is going to listen to me or agree with me and will probably cuss me the heck out, it's your mouth you have to live yourself and what you do and you're responsible for your actions as much as I am for mine, but if you are vandalising this Wikia, STOP IMMEDIATELY because it is wrong and right-minded people are not going to appreciate this and you're only setting yourself up to be talked badly against and to be disliked, maybe hated or disrespected by others. Maybe you don't care, and none of us can make you care, but the fact remains, what you're doing is wrong. Just because this Wikia doesn't have any admins or mods active doesn't mean you're free to go off and vandalise and tear up this wikia! And I cannot keep cleaning up after vandals, I have better things to do with my time. I may not be an admin or moderator and I know I'm not the boss of anybody but if you are a vandal, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! Either treat us, this wikia, and yourself with absolute respect and edit it right and add factual information or go away! Or just don't edit on this site! I know I just wasted my time writing this blog but I am sickened at the vandalism on this website and at the vandals who seem to have nothing better to do with their time than to trash good places and intentionally upset and disrespect other people.. I'll clean it up if I feel up to it but I don't want to have to keep doing so, so my fellow Wikia contributors, please help keep this Wikia clean when you can and if you can. And if you are the Founder of this wikia, please come back and monitor this wikia and please try to find and appoint plenty of good administrators or moderators who can regulate this website (not me please, I don't want to be either!). and if necessary, block some users, or rather, abusers! I may have gotten overboard with this message and may have left out some things, and again, I know I'm just gonna be walked all over, but I'm making this message known and I know some of you will agree with me, at least on some parts of this blog. Thank you. I'll be quiet for now. Category:Blog posts